In Sickness and Health
by secert-soul
Summary: Christmas Break is here. But not everyone is ver excited. Sissy Sathers and Draco Malfoy were stuck at Hogwarts for break. Could this be Love? or death? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A winter's wind passed through the ground of Hogwarts. It was a day until Christmas break and most students were packing to go home. Most people were buzzing with excitement, but not everyone. Sissy Slathers and Draco Malfoy were stuck at Hogwarts for Christmas break.

Sissy a 6th year Ravenclaw sat at the Ravenclaw table saying her good-byes to the rest of her Ravenclaw friends. She hugged her best friend Catty who was also going home. After her friends left Sissy got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

Draco, a 6th yeah Slytherin sat at the Slytherin table just about the same time Sissy sat at the Ravenclaw side. Draco who grew taller over the year, and who had a more intimidating voice, sat staring into space. All of his friends have gone and the only other person who was at the Slytherin table was Pansy. Draco, who thought Pansy was being very annoying this year and didn't want to talk to her, left the Great Hall.

Carrying her books, Sissy bumped into the tall blonde boy. "Sorry, didn't see you," Sissy said this very sincerely too.

"It's quite alright," Draco said in the same tone of voice, but wait, how could he? This is Draco we're talking about here. Coming back quickly he said, "Next time just watch were I'm walking Mary."

Sissy just walked off, not wanting to cause any trouble at all. She was just not in the mood to even care. As she turned to walk, though, Harry Potter came to her defense.

"Now, now Malfoy, no need to be rude, I think apologize to her right now."

Draco turned around bored out of his mind. He was not in the mood for this today. "No, I don't think I will, unless you want to do something about it.

Sissy watched them both, very nervously. She didn't want any trouble what so ever. "The both of you please, God Dam it, Stop! I didn't want any trouble." Taking out her wand, Sissy stepped between Harry and Draco and stayed there not moving.

"Fine Potter, I guess you want to fight for Mary here muggle style then." Draco said as he pushed up his sleeves to his sweater and raised his eyebrows.

"Fine Malfoy its-"

"Harry! Go it's just not worth it, I'm fine really. I don't even care about what Malfoy has to say. I just don't want anyone to get hurt. Please!"

"Fine but if he does anything else-"

"I'll let you know." Sissy said as she gave a sweat smile to Harry. She thanked him once more and he walked off. Sissy turned around to face Malfoy. "And you," she pointed her want at Draco and said continuing, "Try being a little nicer, and my names not MARY!" _Yeah right_, she thought. _It's Draco Malfoy we're talking about there_. She knew why she was always called Mary. She was the nice one who didn't do much wrong and was always shy. She want to let Malfoy die right now but she couldn't, the niceness kicked in to much.

"Me? Being nice? Mary, I don't think so." He said. Then Draco turned and walked towards the lake as Sissy did. Only Sissy sat on a bench just thinking. Draco stood by the lake smoking. He hated that he smoked just like him father but he just couldn't help it.

Sissy decided she wanted to fall asleep outside in the snow. She created a little fire by using the incantation "inflamero" and a small flame came up. The blur of Draco faded as Sissy shut her eyes.

**Chapter 2**

Sissy woke up about an hour later, to see that the fire had died out. She looked around to see that nobody was outside. She got up and felt a little dizzy, but she thought it was that she got up way to fast. So she decided to go down to the library to get started on her Charms homework.

Draco was already at the library, looking at any dark arts books. He looked up to see Sissy walking in. He watched her walk to the back of the room where the spell books were. _She's walking like of weird,_ he thought,_ I wonder if she's drunk… that ought to be funny._ About two minutes later he saw her walking out of the section with a very heavy book in her hand.

While Sissy was coming out of the spells section she felt a little dizzier. She was ready to go out of the library when she just fell because she was getting sick. She could fell it. The room was spinning and the next thing Sissy new she was on the ground. Sissy opened her eyes to see people gathered around her.

"Looks like Mary had way too much fire-whiskey. Poor poor Mary can't even have a boyfriend. Poor poor Mary." The Slytherins behind him started to chant the same thing," poor poor Mary". Sissy knew why they all called her Mary. She understood that being the only one without a boyfriend at the time was not so good. She also knew that having few friends was also a down side. Sissy could here the chanting and the laughing of Pansy and many other Slytherins.

.Sissy got up and turned around to find Draco was the one saying it. "Sh-hut u-up Mal-foy." Sissy turned and walked out of the library towards the Ravenclaw common room.

"Ugh… how rude of some people," Draco said walking towards the Slytherin common room. No one was in the halls and Draco could here the footsteps of the brown-haired Ravenclaw, very clearly.

Sissy leaned up against the wall not being able to hold her self up. Her legs were shacking very much now and she had a major head-ache. She fell to the ground and moaned trying to get up.

Draco stopped and ran towards the sound of the thud. He came upon Sissy who wasn't looking so. "Are you ok?" he asked not knowing what to do. _She doesn't look ok,_ he thought. _I wonder if anyone saw that or heard it for that matter, she was carrying a heavy book. Wow she's pale._

"No, I'm s-so cold a-and d-dizzy." Sissy said trying to get up and stand. She got there, but just barely. "I'm s-sorry I h-have to g-go." She walked two steps but no success. She fell again, only this time Draco caught her, causing himself to fall also. "Here," he said taking off his Slytherin robes. He picked Sissy up like she was a feather. He thought it was best to take her to the hospital wing. As he was carrying her Sissy turned so her head was facing the inside of his arm.

**Chapter 3**

"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco called out as he walked in, Sissy still in his arms. Madam Pomfrey came in and startled by the girl in his arms. She told Draco to put her on one of the beds quickly while she went to go get the tea.

"I best be going then…" Draco walked off, leaving his robes in the hospital wing.

"Wait…please don't go." Sissy


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sissy woke up about an hour later, to see that the fire had died out. She looked around to see that nobody was outside. She got up and felt a little dizzy, but she thought it was that she got up way to fast. Sissy decided to go down to the library to get started on her Charms homework.

Draco was already at the library, looking at any dark arts books. He looked up to see Sissy walking in. He watched her walk to the back of the room where the spell books were. About two minutes later he saw her walking out of the section with a very heavy book in her hand.

While Sissy was coming out of the spells section she felt a little dizzier. She was ready to go out of the library when she just fell because she was getting sick. She could fell it. The room was spinning and the next thing Sissy new she was on the ground. Sissy opened her eyes to see people gathered around her.

"Looks like someone had way too much fire-whiskey." Sissy got up and turned around to find Draco was the one saying it.

"Sh-hut u-up Mal-foy." Sissy turned and walked out of the library towards the Ravenclaw common room.

"Ugh... hoe rude of some people," Draco said walking towards the Slytherin common room. No one was in the halls and Draco could here the footsteps of the brown-haired Ravenclaw, very clearly.

Sissy leaned up against the wall not being able to hold her self up. Her legs were shacking very much now and she had a major head-ache. She fell to the ground and moaned trying to get up.

Draco stopped and ran towards the sound of the thud. He came upon Sissy who wasn't looking so. "Are you ok?" he asked not knowing what to do.

"No, I'm s-so cold a-and d-dizzy." Sissy said trying to get up and stand. She got there, but just barely. "I'm s-sorry I h-have to g-go." She walked two steps but no success. She fell again, only this time Draco caught her, causing himself to fall also. "Here," he said taking off his Slytherin robes. He picked Sissy up like she was a feather. He thought it was best to take her to the hospital wing. As he was carrying her Sissy turned so her head was facing the inside of his arm.

****


End file.
